


When World's Collide

by Lorii67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Betrayal, Bodyguard, Bratva, F/M, Heartache, Love, Loyalty, Romance, Russians, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorii67/pseuds/Lorii67
Summary: Slade Wilson hires Oliver Queen a trusted Captain of his Russian Mafia to protect his only child, his daughter from the rival mafia. Slade works to find out what the rival gang are after whilst Oliver has to protect his precious Felicity which is not as easy as it sounds!





	When World's Collide

Slade Wilson, a ruthless leader of the Russian Mafia was notorious amongst his men not to mention notorious amongst his enemies. Despite the devotion and loyalty showed by his men, everyone knew that they were disposable. Slade Wilson was a man of honour, however, not a man of mercy. The rest of the Bratva all knew that the only person who Slade cared about was his daughter. Running an organisation such as the Russian mafia was a lot of work, Slade had been working as the Parkhan for over 18 years now. He was the youngest brother to take over after his uncle died. His base of operations ironically ran from Starling City in America. He had inserted himself into business and always found a way to keep all of their dealings as legit as possible.

Slade Wilson was also a successful businessman. He was CEO of Wilson Incorporated and his daughter worked beside him as Vice President working on the revolutionary technology. Slade walked into his office at his establishment and headed straight to his chair, he had a meeting in the morning to discuss a merger with Palmer tec. If you asked him the merger for the new project his daughter was working on was really not needed. They had the funds and she had the brains, however, he had listened to his little girl when she told him that it was a smart move. He really was not keen on working closely with another company, his daughter’s one and only rule about his mafia business, that it did not mix with WI. His daughter had always made it known that she was not a fan that her father ran a mafia, however, she had asked that WI was kept out of it. she was one of many lies and broken promises that Slade had made to his girl. He had been forced to lie and continue to use WI as a method of transferring clean money into an offshore account. He had ensured that his daughter was none the wiser of what he was doing. He knew that when he made a promise to his little girl that she would not think that he would break it. It was something that killed him every time he had to go against her wishes. He knew that if she did not trust him then she could easily figure out what he was doing. A part of Slade was glad that his daughter she trusted him fully, however, another part of him broke every time he had to break a promise.

“Dad” a voice interrupted his thoughts. “Are you ready for this meeting, please let me do all the talking and do not do that ‘grrr’ thing you do please” his daughter sat down on the chair opposite his table. She smiled at him and titled her head, her signature ponytail swinging to the side.

“Don’t worry kid” he smiled back as his daughter stood up, squeezed his hand and began to leave the room. “Felicity” he called after her, “if Palmer checks you out then the deal is off.”

“There will be no checking out, I am pretty sure he is engaged, but that won’t stop me from maybe checking him out” she shrugged and headed out of the office. Slade chuckled and shook his head slightly, as he went to log in to his laptop and ask his assistant to print out a few things his instincts took over the moment he heard a gunshot go off.

Slade left his chair immediately and headed towards the sounds of fire. He saw his daughter crouched under a table and he made his way to her instantly. “Are you ok?” he asked checking her over. Felicity nodded reassuring Slade she was ok. Slade looked up to see one of his security men John Diggle shooting back. He had no idea who it may be that was attacking him, and here of all places. Slade wanted to get up, pull a gun out and even begin snapping some necks. However, he knew that here he was Slade Wilson CEO and not Slade Wilson Parkhan of the Bratva. Finally, the shots came to an end and John walked back in giving him the all clear. He helped Felicity out from under the table and cupped her face, taking another look to make sure that she was ok. He pecked her on the forehead and headed towards the dead bodies. He looked around and took a particular interest in the tattoo that each of the four men who had entered his compound was representing.

 

Once he arrived back to his manor Slade called an urgent meeting with some of the brothers, their mission to take the fight to the Slovaks. The Slovakian mafia had been after them and had attempted to infiltrate his business on many occasions. Enough was enough. He ordered and directed his men to what the plan was, they were going to hit them and hit them hard. Slade was mad especially at the fact that they had the balls to attack him in broad daylight at WI. It had come with a lot of aggro when he had to try and explain to the police that he had no idea why a mafia had attacked his building and tried to kill him. Slade gave the last of his instructions and then men packed up to leave.

Felicity watched from the top of the stairs, her own little area had been right at the top of the manor, she had her own staircase to her very own small apartment like area. She stood at the top of the stairs and listened to her father instructing his men as to what the plan was. Felicity was worried. She knew what her father was and what he did, however, he was still her father and today had scared her. Nobody had every attacked them at WI. She knew that with this attack it meant that her father would stop at nothing to ensure the threat was eliminated. She saw the men scatter as they began to prepare for their mission. She saw her father talking to one of his men and when he finished his conversation he looked up at Felicity and gave her a small smile. Felicity did not smile back, she was worried, she had expressed to him in the car home that his plan of attack was most likely a trap. Slade had listened to her concerns and had attempted to reassure his daughter.

Felicity went back to her room once her father had left, she pulled out her tablet and went through her emails and accepted an invite from Ray Palmer who had sent her an alternative time and date for their meeting. She was not surprised that this time around he had asked for the meeting to be held at Palmer tech. Felicity sighed heavily and decided that she needed a shower to help her relax.

After her shower, Felicity had blown dried her hair, changed in her PJs, she had moisturized and had cleaned her room. She felt extremely anxious and was worried about her father. Trying to push away some of those nerves she decided to watch a movie on Netflix, just as she was about to turn the TV on she heard a noise. She put down the remote and grabbed her phone and headed out of her room. She gasped when she heard gunshots, she did not know what to do. She knew that there were men stationed around the house, however, there was not telling how many people had entered her house. She heard more gunshots and she quickly attempted to call her dad. He did not answer. She ran back to her room and pulled on a jumper and put on some sneakers. She knew that she had to find a way to get out the house. She ran towards the end of the corridor, she knew that she would leave the window there and climb down an old vine root that she had climbed down many times when she was a teenager. Yes, she never got that far because men had always been stationed everywhere even around the gardens.

She opened the window, however, spotted a group of men who clearly were not her father’s outside. “So that’s not going to work” she whispered to herself and ran towards the stairs to find another way out. She had tiptoed as much as possible trying to find a way to get out.

“Hey” someone yelled behind her, she turned around and faced the trespasser in her house. She did not hesitate at all and turned back on her heels and ran as fast as she could, it was probably stupid given the fact that he had a gun and could shoot her at any moment. However, when the men who had been covered in face tattoos started running after her, she knew that he wanted her alive. This was good she thought. Well, not good! As Felicity continued to run a hand grabbed her by her waist and placed a hand over her mouth. Felicity started to struggle and tried to elbow her attacker. The person who had grabbed her rested there head on her temple and whispered in her war “shhh, I am not going to hurt you, I work for your dad” Felicity relaxed slightly and stopped fighting. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and placed into her father’s study. The mystery man lets go of her and when she faced him she was met with the most handsome Greek God man she had ever laid eyes on. She gulped and she was sure as hell that a small blush was beginning to appear.

Felicity quickly shook her head and looked at him, “who are you? I have never seen you before” it was true, yes her father had a lot of men work for him, but she had been accustomed the men that worked for her father and knew everyone who worked at the mansion. Her father had always made sure since she was a little girl that she met all of her uncles in case someone ever entered their home who she did not recognize she could scream for help. However, something about the man in front of her screamed not Slovakian. Maybe she was being naïve given how hot he was.

“Oliver Queen, I am a day earlier, I have just flown back from Russian and was going to meet Slade, I suppose it was a good thing that I arrived,” he said sarcastically. He walked over towards her and Felicity walked backwards. “Does your dad still have the safe room in his office?”

The safe room Felicity, thought, of course, he did, it was here in the study, how had she been so stupid to not think about going there immediately. “Yes,” she nodded.

“Good get in and don’t come out unless I give you the all clear alright” he gestured to Felicity to go ahead. She walked towards the shelves and quickly opened one of the books revealing a keypad, she , entered the number and the door to the safe room opened.

“Wait” she looked at Oliver “thank you.”

“Get in” he said sharply as he pulled out a gun and headed for the door. Once she got in Felicity quickly went to the control centre and looked at the cameras given her a visual of everything in the house. She spotted Oliver and was amazed and shocked at how easily he worked on putting down the men in the house. He moved with ease and kind of like a dance when he fought them. Felicity gasped when she witnessed how easily he snapped someone’s neck.

Felicity grabbed her phone again and tried her dad once again, however, before it could ring she saw her father with his army of men entering the house. She hung up and watched the battle unfold. Felicity could not tear her eyes away from the screens, she knew what kind of man her father was, however, actually seeing it was something else. Felicity watched the deathly look that her father bore and watched how he ruthless walked around with ease and just shot at people left right and centred. Felicity quickly looked away when her father got into a fight with one of the men and watched her father stab the man multiple times. She had to look away finally becoming too much for her to watch.

  
When Slade had received a phone call to say that the manor was under attack, he had finally understood that the whole thing was a setup. The Slovakians had wanted him away from the house, the only thing that went through Slade’s head at the time was that they were after something. The only thing he could think of was his Felicity. It had been a hit on his house whilst he was away for one thing and one thing only. His daughter. As his men sped back to the manor Slade thought of all the ways he could murder the men behind this. He was also absolutely terrified of the idea of being late. What if he went back and he was too late. What if they had already achieved what they wanted.

When he got to the house he had pulled out his gun and instructed his men to kill everyone but keep one alive for interrogation.

Slade pulled his gun when he heard “Don’t shoot.”

“Queen” Slade answered, he lowered his gun, he had been expecting his Captain to arrive tomorrow, “What …”

“Felicity is safe, she is in the safe room, I think these are the Slovakians, I came here tonight because they attacked the warehouse in Coast City, a lot of our men are gone,” Oliver said quickly.

Slade let a sigh of release at hearing that Felicity was safe. Once they had taken care of their guests, Slade went to the study and keyed in the password for the safe room. “Felicity?” he called out.

She came out and quickly jumped into his arms, “dad are you ok?” she asked.

Slade hugged her back tightly, “I’m ok, how are you did they hurt you?” he pulled back and examined her.

“I’m fine thanks to Oliver here” she pointed and smiled at him, however, was disappointed that the man did not Godman back. Seriously! She thought to herself, what was wrong with the man.

“Thank you, Oliver,” Slade said and held out his hand to shake it. Oliver took it gladly and nodded his head. So, he could acknowledge her father Felicity thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

 

Felicity had gone to sleep on the couch in her father’s room, her room had no and she had fallen asleep. Her father had stationed extra men at each corner of the house and in particular the ever where she was sleeping.

“We have a lot to discuss Oliver” Slade announced as he poured some Russian vodka for the pair of them. “I found out that the leader of the Slovakian crew Adrian Chase is after Felicity, I have yet to learn why the man is after my daughter, but know this” he drank the vodka and slammed the glass against the table. “If he comes for her there will be a war and a blood bath, I need to protect her and I need to stop Chase.”

“Of course, I will be with you all the way” Oliver answered taking a swing of his drink as well.

“You know that I have always been able to rely upon and trust you fully kid,” Slade said, “that is why I am giving you the most important job ever.” Oliver looked at Slade wondering what his proposition could be. “There is not anyone I trust more than you, it has been awhile since we have got together, however, I need you here. And by here I mean I need you by Felicity’s side”.

Oliver looked at Slade questioningly. “I would like for you to become her bodyguard, where she goes you go, judging by today, I know that you can keep her safe whilst I work on stopping Chase”.

“Slade …”

“Oliver, it is not an easy task to ask this of you, especially given what my daughter is like, I not only choose and ask this favour of you, but I know that you are the only one I can trust and the only one who will be able to handle her.”

“Handle?” Oliver looked at Slade and then took hold of the vodka bottle pouring them both another shot.

“She is fiery and stubborn, I have tried hiring bodyguards before but she has always given them the slip. Not only that she has a tendency to use her loud voice and then men literally are compelled to what she says. It is a dark time Oliver, I need someone, someone like you to keep her safe.” Slade took a swing of his drink and looked at Oliver waiting to hear his response.

“I promise, I promise I will protect and you can trust me when I say this Slade if she is stubborn and fiery with me and tries to give me the slip I will throw her over my shoulder …”

Slade started laughing, “And this is why I need it to be you”.

“This looks cosy” Felicity interrupted as she entered the room. “What’s going on?” She asked nervously.

“Oliver here is going to be your new bodyguard” Slade answered.

Oh shit! Felicity thought, first of all, no, she does not and has never needed a babysitter and second of all her babysitter could not be the sexy Greek God. How can she be around Mr sexy all the time?!


End file.
